custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saido Dieono
Biography Taran-Nui Saido the first toa out of the four to be made by the Great Beings of Taran-Nui. He is the strength of the group. 24,014 years after the great beings made Taran-Nui, Saido have heard about his brother Melldo is working with the Makutas and heard of them taken over Ko-Suva. Saido fight hard to save the Matoran and others in his home but he was the only one still standing until the Matorans came to help. Year later the Matoran and Toa was winning and He was about to fight his brother Melldo, It was a never forgetting battle of brother but Melldo was winning the fight until Icepool step in the way and used his body as a shield. Saido was now filled with rage and he grabed Melldo by the neck the throw him in to molten Protodermis. After the fight Saido was honored by the Matoran and all others but found out that his sister is MIA, he try finding his sister Sanuiy but nether found her. 24,359 Years after the Great Beings made Taran-Nui, at his apartment, he gotten a visit by one of the 3 Great Beings that made him. The Being told him of what will soon to happen and of what happen to Sanuiy. Saido ask of how to stop this from happening. The Great Being told him how but it he have to lose all momory and ask if he agrees. Saido agrees to this and teleport him to Aqua Magna. Metru Nui Saido having no memory was teleported to Metru-Nui in the Great Temple, later he found some Toa Tools (Power Sword and Zamor Launcher) When he left the Temple and look around in Ga-Metru and was attacked by Visorak and defeated it. After the attacked Saido went to the Ga-Metru School and Onu-Metru Archives but when he got to Oun-Metru, he was again attacked by the Visorak. After that fight, he try thinking but have a hard time because of the Visorak. Later back at Ga-Metru he met by the name Oras. With out any good tools and gears him and Oras went to Le-Metru to find a airship to get out of Metur-Nui. When him and oras was heading to Daxia, they hear something in the shi and Saido went to check it out and was attacked by Air Toa but they didn't fight for long. The 3 Toa had a talk but was shot down and was heading to Zakaz Zakaz When Saido woke up from the crash he try getting Oras and Randas to somewhere safe but they was founded by something other than Skakdi . They was taken to those things leader, he found that there leader was a Shadow Toa of Time something that Saido nether seen before in his life. Saido and the others was taken to the dungeon, when they got there the two woken up and he told them of what have happened, later a Skakdi came and help the three escape. Saido and the others talk and try to find a way to save the other skakdi, then Saido have gotten a idea and told them the plan and it work. Him, Oras and the skakdi free the other skakdi and gave them weapons to fight for there freedom. At the Shadow Toa castle, Siado, Randas and Oras fought the Shadow Toa and won. But some how time have change and they was back on there ship flying. Abilities and Traits Toa form As a Toa, Saido is the Toa of Fire and Shadow. His fire element can combined with his Kanohi, and his mask power is to make a shield of magma by using his Kanohi Hau. He can breathe under lava by combining the Kaukau. Forms Stats Toa Unknown Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Makuta